


Nothing a cup of tea wont fix.

by CherrySharkNom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Aid, Fluff and Humor, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Kuro has masive scars just like Zuko, Kuro is a firebender, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This is just me gushing over how hot Zuko is, Zuko is actualy very sweet in this one, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is bad at feelings, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySharkNom/pseuds/CherrySharkNom
Summary: Kuro is completely smitten for his best friend Zuko, and Zuko is smitten for him. They have been secretly dating since their Junior year of high school, and best friends since 3rd grade. Now, adults and freshmen at Ba Sing Se collage, they half to navigate their new life together while balancing collage, their dark painful pasts, and the looming threat of Zuko's dad.
Relationships: Zuko/Oc, Zuko/original male character
Kudos: 13





	1. Tea shop

He’s staring again. Zuko knows he shouldn’t but he can't help it. The Jasmine Dragon is a quiet place, leaving Zuko with nothing to do inbetween the morning rush and lunch rush. But, his form of entertainment comes from one person sitting at a low table reading a book, his long legs folded delicately under him. Kuro Shi, Zuko’s best friend since they were in high school looks up when he feels eyes on him. 

He catches Zuko staring at him and winks, making the other boy blush and hide his face behind a serving tray. Chuckling to himself, Kuro turns his attention back to his book. 

Kuro Shi, just turned 18 high school graduate, is a rather short boy for his age only clocking in at 5’9. His hair is jet black and fluffy curls sit on the top of his head, the tips bright poison red in its classic ombre style he loves. His eyes are bright blue and he has freckles over his nose and spreading onto only his right cheek not his left. Multiple piercings sit in his ear, and a thin scar sits on his right cheek and eyebrow. 

“Nephew, can you take this order to table three please!?” Irho’s voice snaps the other teen out of his trance. 

“Y-yes Uncle sorry!” He squeaks as he grabs the small cups of steaming liquid and weaves through the low table with practiced ease. 

Zuko Aming, Freshman at Flame College of business and economics is a tall young man of 19, and is the picture perfect ideal young man. Skin as pale as the finest porcelain, perfectly sculpted cheeks and straight nose. His right eye is marred with a hideous scar from when his father poured drain cleaner over it in a drunken fit of rage when Zuko was 13. But it doesn't take away from his natural beauty. His hair is jet black and soft, falling into his eyes adorably. His eyes are a deep amber color like an expensive whiskey. He moves like a cat, sure and swift, back perfectly straight as he moves elegantly through the room.

“Here you go, one Oolong tea.” Zuko says with a flourish as he places the cup down in front of his best friend. Looking up, Kuro flashes him a smile before taking a sip shivering at the delicious taste and the warmth spreading through his mouth and into his bones. 

“Thanks Zuzu, hey when are you on break?” The curly haired teen asks looking up. 

Glancing at the wall, Zuko notices he gets off in 5 minutes. 

“I’m actually off in five, lemme go clock out and tell Uncle I’m leaving.” Nodding, Kuro watches as he moves away to clear off a table on his path back to the counter.   
“Uncle! I’m clocking out early, Kuro and I got class in 20 and I need to get there early.” Zuko calls as he leans over the counter. Irho shuffles out of the kitchen, a kind smile on his face as he addresses his nephew. 

“Sounds good, please be safe and text me when you get to class. Also tell Kuro he is welcome to dinner tonight we are having roast duck.” The old man's eyes twinkle as Zuko gives him a soft rare smile. 

“I will, thank you Uncle.” He leans over the counter to give Irho a quick hug and shove his apron onto its hook, before grabbing his jacket and stepping back. Irho hands him his book bag with a smile and watches as his nephew walks back to his curly haired friend. With a small sigh, the tea lover turns and moves back into the kitchen to finish brewing another batch of tea. 

“Lets go.” Zuko hums as he stops next to the table Kuro is sitting at. Placing a bookmark in, the other boy tucks his book into his bag and stands up. The two zip up their jackets and step out into the chilly autumn air. Silently, they begin the short walk to campus. The city of Ba Sing Se bustles with life around the two freshmen as they walk, hands shoved deeply in their pockets, noses tucked under scarves to protect them from the chilly air. Turning the corner, Kuro suddenly grabs Zuko’s arm and tugs him into an alley pushing him against the wall.

Before the amber eyed boy could register Kuro is pressing his lips to Zukos in a cold loving kiss. Zuko stiffens for a second, before all the tension melts away and he reaches out to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist, tugging him closer. Taking the hint, Kuro licks at the fold in Zuko’s lips and is granted permission. Slipping his tongue into the others mouth the two enjoy the heated dance between their tongues before pulling away remembering they need to breathe. 

“Hey.” Zuko whispers cheeks going pink as he reaches out to fix one of Kuro’s curls. 

“Hey yourself. Been wanting to do that all day.” The blue eyed boy whispers as he gives Zuko and eskimos kisses. That gets a snort in response and a shove in the chest, making him stumble back laughing. 

“Shut up, you can’t say shit like that and not expect me to pop a hard on.” Zuko mutters glaring at his boyfriend but there is no malice behind it. 

“Hooo come on Zuzu, lighten up! I’m allowed to daydream about kissing the hottest person in the world.” Kuro coos as he steps closer to peper Zuko’s pink face in kisses. Zuko rolls his eyes at his boyfriends sappy words as he grabs a handful of his collar and jerks him down into a short heated kiss.   
He pulls away, amber eyes flashing as he turns on his heel and marches out of the ally leaving Kuro to scramble to catch up. 

A shoulder knocks into his as Kuro falls into step next to him. Reaching out the two tangle their pinkies together as they walk, squeezing through the crowd at some points much to their discomfort. 

Arriving at school, the two hurry to get into the warm building and to the lecture hall. They let go of each other's pinkies, stripping off their coats and scarfs thanks to the heat. Kuro grunts as he pulls his hoodie off making his hair stick up in all different directions, making Zuko snort at the ridiculous sight. He gets a middle finger in return as they step through the brown doors into the lecture hall. Quietly as they can they move to sit all the way up in the back in the corner out of the direct view of the professor on the second story. It gives them a good view but also so they can hold hands and cuddle without being seen.

Plopping down in the theater style chair, Kuro tucks his bag under his chair as Zuko sits next to him. Reaching out they tangle their hands together for a short second before getting their stuff out to take notes. Slowly the hall fills up and their friends join them sitting a few rows in front of them, waving their hellos as they spot the two in their usual spot. 

“Hey Zuko, Morning Kuro.” Aang greats as he stops to talk to them. 

“Morning arrowhead.” Kuro giggles at Zuko’s nickname for the bald boy. Aang rolls his eyes and ruffles Zuko’s hair good naturedly before going to sit with his girlfriend Katara. 

“Be nice Zuzu..” The blue eyed boy hissed as he sneaks a kiss onto Zuko’s cheek. Zuko slaps his arm in response, but he’s smiling. 

Classes are grueling as hell, hours of note taking and trying not to sleep leave the two drained and emotionally exhausted. Scooping up their bags, they shuffle out of the hall holding back yawns as they make their way back to the Jasmine Dragon to have dinner with Irho. 

“How are classes going between you two?” The older man asks from his spot bustling around the kitchen preparing dinner. He had refused Kuro’s offer to help and the two boys are sitting on the couch curled up together. Only Irho knows they are dating and he was very supportive when Zuko came out as gay to him his Junior year of highschool. 

“Fine, Zhao was as boring as ever today, I ended up taking a nap in that snoozer class.” Kuro hums as he takes a sip of tea.  
“All he talks about is how he was once a great general and shit, and he repeats the same stories every single day. I’m surprised he’s still teaching.” Zuko chimes in from his spot flopped over, his head resting in Kuro’s lap so the other boy could braid small locks of hair. 

“Zaho was a great general, I agree with that but he does enjoy talking about himself a little too much doesn't he.” Irho chuckles as he throws cut vegetables into the searing hot pan. The two young adults nod in response as Kuro focuses on braiding a piece of Zuko’s hair.

Irho watches the two interact. If it wasn’t for Kuro Zuko would probably be a completely different person. When he was younger Zuko grew up in an abusive home, his father was a mad drunk and his mother left when he was very young, unable to handle the abuse towards herself and her children. Zuko had to deal with that pain alone, until his uncle came and rescued him the night he got burned on the face. His father got angry at Zuko when he didn’t clean the kitchen the way he wanted and so, in a drunken rage he shoved Zuko over the sink and poured drain cleaner over his right eye giving him a horrible chemical burn and leaving him scarred for life. Kuro was there the whole time during the recovery, going with Zuko to therapy, sitting up late into the night whenever he had a nightmare. Every step of the way Kuro was there, supporting his boyfriend and being the rock he needed. Now, Zuko has been doing the same for Kuro.

This month marks the 5 year anniversary of Kuro losing his mom to a building collapse. It destroyed his back and scared him for life as well. His back is marred with thick rope like scars from the hundreds of surgerys he had to repair his back, leaving him with chronic pain and random spasms. Zuko is always by his side whenever he has a nightmare, or wakes up in intense pain as if someone is tearing his spine out. The two are one half of a whole, and without the other they would be totally different people. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Irho finishes making the food and brings three bowls over to the couch. The small makeshift family tuck into their food watching their favorite crime show together on the tv. Around 10 pm Irho bids the two young men goodnight and heads to his bedroom on the other end of the house leaving the two alone. 

Zuko rolls over so he’s staring up into Kuro’s eyes, a small smile dancing on his lips as Kuro looks down at him.

“Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?” Kuro hums. Zuko resists the urge to smack Kuro for the cheesy comment. 

“No, but my boyfriend has whenever he opens his big mouth.” He teases.  
Kuro flicks him on the forehead gently before tracing his fingers down to Zuko’s scar. His thumb swipes over it gently as Zuko leans into the tender touch, his hand holding the others wrist. 

“I love you..” Kuro whispers leaning down a bit till his lips are hovering a few inches away from Zuko’s.

“I love you more..” Zuko grabs his collar and pulls Kuro down, closing the gap as their lips meet in a tender kiss.


	2. I'll chase them away for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro has a nightmare, and Zuko is there with a cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Gore in it and mentions of death and horrific injuries. Please if you are sensitive to this click to the next chapter wich you can read with out this one! Take care of yourselves my little Sharks. Cherry~

Kuro _couldn't breath, somethings wrong. He shoots awake, and looks around frantically in the dark. Screams reach him, the metalic sent of blood fills his nose, and smoke causing him to cough. His head is pounding as he trys to untangle himself from his sheets but he's suddenly falling.A heavy weight crushes his back and he screams in pain as his head is smashed by falling debris. He can feel his back breaking, blood starts to pool under him as the concrete destroys his back.  
_

_Screams fill the air and Kuro relizes its him whos screaming. He trys to call out for help when he spots something._

_"M-mom?" She's standing infront of him, her neck flopped to the side, exposing the muscles and tendons there the bone snapped cleanly in half. Her face is smatherd in blood her jaw broken as her eyes roll to look at him._

_"Why didn't you save me? Kuro this is all your fault.... you're the reason why I'm dead.... this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screams as she flys twards him._

Kuro jerks awake with a sob, arms flaling as he falls off the bed. Zuko jerks awake as a hand hits him in the face.

"Hu!? Whatsgoingon!?" He snorts as he wakes up. Zuko squints as he looks around the room when he hears it. Quick rapid breaths and someone sobbing quietly. Reaching over, he turns on the lamp, the dim light illuminates the room giving Zuko a better view of the situation.

Kuro is on the floor holding his head with one hand and bitting the other harshly enough to draw blood. Zuko dosent dare approach his boyfriend when he's like this. Last time that happened Kuro ended up breaking his arm on accident and never forgave himself.

Without a word, Zuko stands up and shuffles out to the kitchen to make a cup of steaming tea. He makes Kuro's favorite, jazmine pearl. Making sure its not to hot, he shuffles back into the room and sees Kuro has calmed down a bit. He approaches his boyfriend.

"Here. Drink up let me see your hand." He says kneeling down infront of him, and holding the tea out to him. Kuro takes it gently muttering a thankyou as Zuko grabs a first aid kit. In total silence, he cleans Kuro's hand off and wraps the bite, before kissing it for no reason in particular just because he wants to.

"I-im so-" K

Zuko cuts him off.

"If you're going to apologize, don't. I know you didnt mean to, so shut up and drink your tea." He says firmly but his eyes are soft and full of love.

Kuro gives him a watery smile as he takes another sip of tea, as Zuko grabs the blanket off the bed and sits down next to him, wrapping it around the two of them.

Kuro is quiet as he finishes his tea before he sets the cup down and flops into Zuko.

"Thank you..." he whispers as Zuko runs his fingers through his curly locks.

"Don't mention it. I love you..."

"I love you too.."


End file.
